Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to supplying power, and more particularly to supplying power, which can reduce an effect of a momentary power interruption or a voltage dip of input alternating current (AC) power and decrease damage to components.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a television (TV) operates by receiving power from an internal or external power supply. The TV includes a main component such as a main controller, and a plurality of sub components such as a backlight, an audio reproducer, etc. In general, when there is a momentary power interruption or a voltage dip in the power, various components may be reset. In particular, if the voltage applied to the main component such as the main controller is interrupted, it is inconvenient since the electronic device itself is reset. This disadvantage may be alleviated somewhat by employing a smoothing condenser. However, as the power consumption of the main component and sub components increases, the capacitance of the smoothing condenser also increases, which in turn increases cost.